


Glucose Guardian

by antenna0baby



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, F/M, Musicians, Sex Work, no beta we die like men, the economy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antenna0baby/pseuds/antenna0baby
Summary: Chixie is struggling in a garbage economy so she becomes a sugar baby also known as a Glucose grub





	1. Chapter 1

A young troll stands in her recording booth and tries to ignore her palm husk buzzing incessantly. The trolls name is Chixie Roximr, a musician by trade. Chixie has held the dream of being a successful singer since she was just a wriggler but her blood color has served as more of a hindrance to her dreams than anything else. It is common knowledge that if you are not hatched a highblood your life will be short and miserable. So far the second part has proven to be mostly true for Chixie.   
She was trying to do a cover of troll Elton John’s “tiny dancer” but her blood pusher just wasn’t in it. She knew what was going to happen when she picked up the palm husk. Chixie had wanted to make music ever since she had finished the trials. Just after a lusus had chosen Chixie they went to a concert. It was breathtaking and she knew nothing else would ever be as good. Afterward all she did was sing and write her own music she would sing to her lusus while she cleaned her respite block and she was good at it. She continued to sing and she kept getting better and better but she was a low blood and she could never change that. But when she was 9 sweeps a pressed vinyl label asked her if she would be willing to work for them and produce her music. Chixie was so incredibly thrilled and for the first few months of making music with them things went well, but as it always goes things went sour.   
She had just started to accumulate a bit of a following and her music was selling better but her revenue wasn’t increasing. Chixie went to her producer and asked her why she was still making chump change even though she was gaining a following quickly. Her producer simply laughed at her and handed her a large stack of papers that she recognized as her contract. It was 87 pages long but that morning she stayed up and read through it until she realized why she wasn’t making money. The production company had a clause about not having to pay low bloods more than a certain amount no matter how much they were making for the pressed vinyl company. For a moment chixie considered going to see a legislacerator but she knew she couldn’t afford it. So while she was making music she had to find a new way to make ends meet without violating her ridiculous contract. So she decided to become a Glucose grub.


	2. Chapter 2

Glucose grubbing was not a hard profession to break into for Chixie, she had a few sleazy friends who could get a few of her not so lewd pics circulating. And once the pictures were circling trolls began to contact her asking for increasingly sultry photos of her and all she had to do was name her price. Chixie began to make ends more than meet thanks to a few passionate patrons to her “services”. One was a bit more hands on in the requests that he made. It all made Chixie very uncomfortable but when push came to shove she valued the money more than she valued her own comfort so she let it slide. Chixie Knew that the only reason this man had any interest in her was because she was willing to sell semi lewd to straight up sexual pictures of her body to him. Despite knowing this when he asked what her blood color was and she told him he seemed more interested in her. Most of her other patrons simply ordered two or three photos and left a small tip for her but this patron who went by  
“ The.Gentleman.Codakk” left special notes after every purchase. The messages were always so slimy they were practically dripping. Chixie would have blocked him if he wasn’t paying rent with his reckless buying.  
After about a perigree she had lost most of her regulars and she was hurting for money so when “The.Gentleman.Codakk” offered to become her “Glucose Guardian” she felt like she couldn’t refuse. At first it was mostly the same as when she was selling the pictures but now he could text her whenever he wanted to. Chixie learned that his name was Zebruh Codakk and he was a blue blood who had an interest in the music scene and low blood activism. On paper he sounded pretty nice but when he actually began to talk it was clear the only thing he was interested in was filling his quadrants and he would change his personality if it meant someone would pale him. One day Zebruh made a suggestion to Chixie, He would pay her a ridiculous amount if she would come over and “Give him a show”. At first chixie didn’t see any cons to this situation, She had seen pictures of Zebruh and he wasn’t completely horrifying, and he was going to give her a lot of money so she decided why the fuck not. Once she met the guy though all of her strife or abscond senses were on high alert.  
“ <3 Well hello my darling <3” Zebruh said as he pulled the door of his hive open.  
“Hi zebruh / how are you?” Chixie responded reminding herself the insane amount of money he wa going to give her for this.  
“<3 Better and better now that you’re here <3” he said as he leaned in for a hug. Chixie cringed but let him wrap her in the uncomfortably long embrace. When he finally released her from the uncomfortably sweaty embrace he ushered her in and then rested a hand on her lower back.  
“so um / what do you want me to do?” She said her voice wavering slightly with nerves and a little bit of aggravation.  
“<3 haha why don’t we figure that out in my respite block <3” Zebruh chuckled and winked at her before leading her to a staircase. What she did wasn’t her proudest moment but it also wasn’t the worst thing that she had done. When Chixie made her way out of the hive she heard a quiet sob echoing from the ablution chamber. When she peeked in she saw a young troll laying on the floor sobbing.  
“hey are you alright / do you need me to get someone?” Chixie asked as she sank down to the trolls level. The troll sat up quickly with a terrified look in their eyes.  
“Plleas don’t tellll Zebruh that I wasn’t working!” The yellow blood begged as they wiped away the tears that stained their gray cheeks.  
“are you his chamber chum?” Chixie questioned.  
“Chamber Chum? No no I’m one of the servants” The yellow blood said quickly as they picked up a rag and began to scrub at the already shining floors. Chixies blood pusher sank. This guy wasn’t only a scumbag creep but he also kept lowbloods as indentured servants.  
That was the day that Chixie decided that she didn’t want to be Zebruh’s Glucose grub anymore she just needed to find a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is kind of shit but i have to get it out of my system


	3. Chapter 3

Chixie was used to getting dropped by friends but she wasn’t used to being the dropper so she really had no idea how to go about. There was also the dilemma of how she was going to make ends meet if she wasn’t glucosing anymore. She was terrified of being completely reliant on the pressed vinyl label she was working with because if they were willing to to fuck her over on her contract what else would they be willing to do to fuck with her. Chixie knew that the first -and hardest- thing she would have to do was tell Zebruh that she was going to stop working as a glucose grub. First she took down her website that was easy enough then she contacted the other trolls who had routinely purchased her “wares”. She did this all a day before she used her palm husk to message zebruh telling him that she was quitting her glucose work. Immediately as she sent the message she jumps into the booth to record her cover of troll Elton John’s tiny dancer. And we are brought back to the beginning. Chixie Roximr’s palm husk was buzzing uncontrollably and she was terrified to answer it. Before she had sent the text her producer, a fiery tempered indigo blood had told her that she had a gig tonight opening for an up and coming indie pop group whose name she had immediately forgotten in her stress. But now as she was trying her best to ignore the crazed buzzing of her palm husk. it seemed that the concert would be a great distraction from the gut wrenching fear that zebruh would do something to her. After seeing the yellow blood sobbing in Zebruh’s hive her mind had constructed every sort of terrifying story behind how the lowblood had gotten there and what had broken her heart to make her cry that hard. Chixie turned her palm husk to silent and was finally able to finish her cover. After she left the booth her producer brought her the setlist for the show later that night. It was a simple set so before the show she decided to see if her faygo dealer could meet up. Faygo was not technically illegal but it was hard to get your hands on if you weren’t a highblood or a member of the freaky mirthful messiah cult. Her dealer a big scary purple blood who always wore a scarf covering his nose and mouth but whenever he spoke something about him seemed so familiar. Now that she had a couple bottles of faygo she felt like she could face whatever was going to happen when she unlocked her palm husk but she still refused to. When the show started Chixie was only a little nervous but she related it more to Zebruh than pre-show nerves. She sang three songs and was about to talk about the final song when a troll jumped onto the stage this would be jarring but not a serious problem in most cases but this time it chilled Chixe right to her bones. The troll was leering at her in a way that was all to familiar.   
“<3 hey sweetheart <3” Zebruh cood at her.   
“what/ what are you doing here/” Chixie stuttered   
Zebruh grinned and whispered “<3 you’ll see<3” Zebruh then grabbed the mic and began to strut across the stage.   
“<> hello all i’m here to make a grand declaration<>” Chixie’s blood pusher was beating unbearably fast.   
“oh god/ oh fuck” she whispered.  
“<3 chixie roximir, when we met i knew you and i were meant to be, will you be my matesprit?<3” Chixies blood ran cold. Zebruh grinned at her and the crowd looked up at her with expressions of hope and confusion. Chixie felt like the world was pushing in on her she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move, and she couldn’t look Zebruh in the eye. Chixie thought of the yellow blood crying on Zebruh’s floor what would happen to Chixie if she embarrassed him in front of all these trolls would she be his slave or worse. She couldn’t see any way out of it she had to say,   
“yes” Chixie squeaked. Zebruhs face split into wide smile as he puffed out his chest and yelled to the audience,   
“<3 SHE SAID YES<3”


	4. Chapter 4

Chixie was reeling, Zebruh picked her up and spun her around but she couldn’t feel it. It was as though she was floating outside of her body. When they stopped spinning Zebruh kissed her. Chixie just lifted her hands to his chest and pushed him away after a short moment. She didn’t want this. After he kissed Chixie again Zebruh left the stage and Chixie looked out at the audience, none of them knew how terrified she was of her “Matesprit”. She couldn’t quite remember starting to sing her final song but the applause told her that she had finished. Chixie smiled as she walked off the stage but once she reached the wings she sank to the floor. She grabbed two handfuls of her hair and began to feel a panic wash over her. Everything seemed to sway and suddenly she felt someone shaking her slightly.  
Chixie opened her eyes to see Zebruh’s face far too close to her own. Instinctively Chixie jerked back but she hit her head against the ground, she didn’t remember laying down.  
“<3 are you alright darling? <3” Zebruh asked brushing a stray hair out of her face. It was a strangely kind gesture but then Zebruh pulled his face into that all to familiar leer.  
“<3 I didn’t know that you were that taken with me <3” He chuckled. Chixie laughed uncomfortably and pushed herself up. Her mind was still reeling but her vision was even and clear now. She needed a drink and she needed it bad.  
It took nearly 20 minutes for Chixie to convince Zebruh that she didn’t need to be looked after despite her fall but by the end of the argument he had somehow convinced her come over to his house for the day. When Chixie finally got away from him she felt absolutely drained but "its nothing a little substance abuse can’t fix" she thought as she took a deep swig of cotton candy faygo. It burnt her throat but the sting helped her center herself as she thought through her plans with Zebruh. Chixie was so deep in thought she didn’t notice the troll walking towards her.  
“Yo,” the troll said with an air of indifference. Chixie startled at the greeting but quickly regained her composure.  
“oh um hi / sorry i didn’t see you there” she said as she stood up and smoothed out her sweater dress. The other troll ignored what she was saying and just thrust a card at her.  
“what is…” Chixie started but was quickly cut off by the other troll.  
“That guy is bad news. If you need anything go here and look for the big girl” rasped the troll. Chixie read the card on it was an address written in neat purple lettering and a strange smiley face at the end. When she looked up to ask more questions the troll was gone. After examining the card again she determined it was probably from the strange highblood cult but she couldn’t imagine how they would help her with relationship problems. Nonetheless Chixie pocketed the card and began to walk back to her hive dreading the time when she would have to go see her “matesprit”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update, this story is going to be over pretty soon though so i can promise you that there wont be anymore crazy breaks between chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

When Chixie finally arrived at Zebruh’s hive she was almost 50 minutes late. Zebruh was standing outside the door looking enraged.   
“im sorry that i’m late/ i had a hard time remembering the way” Chixie spluttered hoping that he wouldn’t be able to tell she was lying. Thankfully Zebruh smiled and chuckled knowingly   
“<3 oh of course, i forgot how bad lowbloods can be at directions<3” his comment made Chixie flush an angry shade if rust.   
“<3 fear not darling i’ll draw you a map for next time<3” Zebruh said puffing out his chest as if he thought he was being a real nice guy. After ushering her inside Zebruh took Chixies coat, handed it to a gold blood standing nearby, and then dragged Chixie up to his respite block. If a low blood worker had walked by they might have heard heavy breathing, the gentle noise of skin against skin, and a perhaps a quiet moan. But if another low blood had walked passed the ablution chamber about ten minutes after then they would have heard muffled sobs and the sound of liquid splashing against someone’s face as if they were trying to purify something that had long been stained.   
Everytime Chixie went back to her hive after being at Zebruh’s she sat her ablution trap and sobbed as the water ran over her. She couldn’t understand why. He wasn’t hurting her, he asked before he did most things, but she never found herself wanting to do these things with him. Chixie just wished that he would lose interest in her but everything she did seemed to amaze him he kept calling it   
“<3 a fascinating look into lowblood culture<3” which felt incredibly demeaning especially coming from an unemployed highblood who only had money because he was part of bootlicking blood caste that would do anything for high blood approval. Chixie really hated feeling like some sort of specimen in a jar but that feeling wasn’t the worst of what she felt around Zebruh. When Chixie was with him she felt used and unclean like there were bugs under her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey its been a while   
> im dealing with some stuff so im gonna write this to get it out of my system lol.


	6. Chapter 6

After about a peregri things began to stand out to Chixie as wrong, Zebruh would tell her when she could and couldn’t do gigs, what she could and couldn’t wear out, and would start to do things without her permission. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything because zebruh was in a way still her glucose guardian. He paid for her things and constantly complimented her especially when the situation was bucket related. But Chixie always felt used. She never felt like it was really her that he was with. She wanted to escape but she wanted to be able to not to live in fear of an ex lover who was also a highblood. Try as she might Chixie could not think of a scenario where she survived ending things with Zebruh. Then inspiration struck, she would run away.   
Admittedly this wasn't the most sophisticated plan but it was something that Chixie knew would work. A lowblood going missing was hardly out of the ordinary on alternia. She would simply find a place to hide out and then she would reinvent herself in a few perigrees, of course this did mean throwing away everything she had ever worked for and dreamed of but Chixie would rather throw it all away than be with Zebruh. She had made up her mind and she began to pack. She began to toss things into a bag emptying all of her drawers so she could find her favorite clothes. Chixie grabbed a sweater and as she pulled it from the drawer a scrap of paper fell out. She grabbed it ready to throw it out but before doing so she noticed what it was, the card that the weirdo from the concert gave her. Chixie stared at it for a moment a plan began to take shape in her thinkpan. The weird cult that was advertised on the card was known for many things but sacrifices were a big one and they were all purple bloods, they could get away with killing a blue blood. This plan was looking much better than her first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleh im not a fan of this but im getting so close to the end


End file.
